Death by Squeegee
Death By Squeegee is one of Drawception's top users. His panels are mostly drawings. Early Years 2012-2013 Death by Squeegee joined in June 2012. In 2013, when a discussion arose in the forums about Draw First being free, Squeegee suggested that Draw First be free for supporters. Reed agreed and implemented this. During his first two years, he played over 400 games averaging 23 XP per game. 2015-16 Death by Squeegee's style grew as he added more detail into his drawings, focusing more on backgrounds and lighting. From January-June of 2015 he used transparent windows to trace 53 drawings, as stated in this forum post. Transparency is a known method for creating a cover, but is considered cheating when used in games. He stopped using transparency and developed alternative methods for creating a seamless cover. From July 2015 onward, Death by Squeegee became more famous if only for the amount of drawings he produced. He doubled his number of games from 600 to over 1200, averaging 53 XP per game. 2016-present He now holds the 1st place position on the leaderboard of all time. In April 2017, Reed released the Fire and Ice theme which was originally suggested by Death by Squeegee. In November 2017, Death by Squeegee's name and profile picture became a widespread meme on Drawception for awhile. This usually consisted of a starting caption replacing "Squeegee" with a word that either ryhmed or loosly rhymed. Somethimes another character or a random item was substituted. Players then drew that thing in place of DbS's face in his profile picture. This was done using the Fire and Ice palete, and games typically reached top with ease. The sad truth is that, to this day, he can't breath through his ears. Current Style and Preferences Death by Squeegee's current style begins with his use of the large and medium brush to get shapes right and then gradually adding details with the smallest brush. He is known to be drawn to drawing with the Halloween and Fire and Ice palettes. Space, landscapes, fire and explosions are widely believed to be Death by Squeegee bait. Combine one of those themes with one of his favorite palettes and you have a good chance of capturing one of his panels in your game. Death by Squeegee Facts *When Death by Squeegee draws the first panel, the game gets top before it finishes. *Death by Squeegee doesn't trace; he looks outside. He just says he's tracing so that people don't get jealous. *Death by Squeegee has drawn the entire Mandelbrot set. *God said "let there be light" to have a look at Death by Squeegee's works. *When Death by Squeegee makes a perspective drawing, the entire world shifts to his perspective. *The reason you see things is because Death by Squeegee is drawing those things for you. *Death by Squeegee has won every game of Drawception he has played in, and many he has not. *Squeegee doesn't use references photos, life uses his panels as reference. *Squeegee doesn't search for games, the games find him. *When Squeegee paints by numbers, it's to the 10th decimal place. *When Squeegee gains XP, everyone in the world levels up. *Only Death by Squeegee can draw a gun faster than Chuck Norris *When Death by Squeegee draws the icing on a cake, all who eat that cake are blessed with eternal youth. *Death by Squeegee can paint a GIF on a canvas. *Death by Squeegee has drawn the Feynman diagram for the universe. Including him drawing the Feynman diagram. *Death by Squeegee cannot be killed, because he simply redraws himself. *The world actually used to be flat, until Death by Squeegee decided to start drawing it round. *It becomes winter when DBS decides its time for some winter drawings. *Death by Squeegee draws better with his feet than most DC'ers can with their dominant hand. *How many figure drawings does DBS do every day for practice? All of them. *Death by Squeegee never forgets, he has his memory drawn out in detail *DBS can survive unprotected in the vacuum of space longer than the time it takes to watch all videos on YouTube, make that triple if he is creating art. *DBS secretly is responsible for all artwork imagined. Source Category:Users